justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Collectable Items in Medici
This article is about collectable items in Just Cause 3. Types There are a total of 5 different sets of collectables in Medici. Each type provides an award once they're all collected. A sixth type is added by the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Di Ravello Tapes Main article: Di Ravello Tapes. "Di Ravello tapes" are Sebastiano Di Ravello's personal audio diary tapes hidden all around Medici. There are 12 in Insula Dracon, 20 in Insula Fonte and 39 in Insula Striate. Collecting all of these will reward you with a Golden Urga Mstitel. Once picked up Di Ravello monologues about his military career, starting from enlistment as a private. There are 71 in total. Vintage Parts A vintage part is something that's buried in a pile of dirt with a shovel sticking out of it. Rico doesn't use the shovel, he just pulls something too small to be seen out of the ground with his hand. Each region has its own set of vintage parts. Upon collecting all of them for a region, it will reward you with that region's corresponding vintage item. Once all of the vintage parts have been collected, Noir Mode, a black-and-white camera filter, will be unlocked. *In Insula Dracon, collection of all 14 "Vintage Peacebringer Parts" will reward you with the CS44 Peacebringer 19th century revolver. *In Insula Fonte, collection of all 18 "U-24 Zabijak Parts" will reward you with the U-24 Zabijak sawed off shotgun. *In Insula Striate, collection of all 22 "Vintage Carmen Albatross Parts" will reward you with the Carmen Albatross WW II-era fighter plane. There are 54 in total. Parts in Insula Fonte: *On a sandy patch of a small island at N 40 38.035 E 5 41.385. *At the bottom of the crater that's created at the end of the mission Missile Cowboy. It is also available on the hillside before the mission. (N 40 41.745 E 5 44.075) *? *? *? Parts in Insula Dracon: *On the shores north of Vico Spigola (N 40 44.235; E 5 36.830) *Cavern under Vico Thunno, entrance at (N 40 44.265; E 5 35.420) *Near top of hill/mountain north of Porto Cavo (N 40 44.145; E 5 35.160) *Northern end of the island west of Guardia Capite II (N 40 43.400; E 5 34.325) *In the hills northwest of Porto Darsena (N 40 42.375; E 5 34.825) *On the shore, under the bridge in northern Trio (N 40 42.350; E 5 35.315) *Eastern coast of Trio, east of Porto Darsena (N 40 42.195; E 5 35.610) *In a small cave near the bridge between Massos' two main islands (N 40 43.045; E 5 36.820) *At the southern end of the island east of Guardia Massos I (N 40 42.425; E 5 37.500) *Near the center of the large island west of Puncta Sud (N 40 40.975; E 5 36.535) *Near the center of the island north of Platteforma Petra I (N 40 40.650; E 5 36.345) *Hilly region northeast of Grotta Contrabandero (N 40 41.095; E 5 34.965) *In a massive underground cavern near Grotta Contrabandero, entrance at (N 40 40.496; E 5 34.591) *On a small island with ruins on it near Vico Tructa (N 40 41.915; E 5 37.120) Parts in Insula Striate: *At the southern entrance of the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate, near the snowman easter egg. *? *? *? Daredevil Jumps Main article: Daredevil Jumps. There are many "Daredevil Jumps" in Medici. Completing them will reward you with the Incendiario Monster Truck, the custom Geschwind V3000, and the Custom Kletterer 300 in Insula Striate, Insula Fonte, and Insula Dracon respectively. There are 30 in total. Rebel Shrines Main article: Rebel Shrines. It's a lantern with multiple candles inside. When interacted with, Rico lights them and says that he will see to it that the person did not die in vain. Lighting all of them in a region grants free fast travel from that region. Lighting all of them in Medici will grant you free fast travel to and from anywhere, even places that are not in the main 3 regions. There are 49 in total. Ancient Tombs Main articles: Ancient Medici and Ancient Tombs. These are small hills surrounded by a small stone wall. On one side is a wooden door. Rico puts his left hand on the door does the cross sign with his right. After Rico pays his respects, a flagpole with a flag of the Rebellion appears and a Urga Stupka-210 spawns behind each tomb. There are 23 in total. Eden Callaghan tapes Main article: Eden Callaghan tapes. These are added in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Eden Callaghan tapes are Eden Callaghans audio diary. The tapes can all be found in the Stingray Area. Once the area is liberated, the markers for the tapes get revealed on the map. It's also possible to detect them before area liberation by being near them, but some tapes are on the Stingray central rig. The tapes reveal the story of the the eDEN Corporation and how the experiments started out. This is all told by Eden Callaghan herself. There are 18 in total. Table Gallery Di Ravello tape.png|Di Ravello tape. Rebel Shrine.png|Rebel shrine. Vintage part.png|Vintage part. Tomb.png|Tomb. Daredevil Jump.jpg|Daredevil jump. Eden Callaghan tape.png|Eden Callaghan tape. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Gameplay